ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Maighdean Uaine
Testimonials *Soloed by a level 13 SAM/RNG after camping for four and a half hours. *Extremely easy solo for level 12 DRG/WHM. Used two hour and a Meat Mithkabob. Didn't cure at all and finished fight just into yellow health. *Soloed by a level 13 NIN/DNC. Forgot to put up shadows at the start of fight (couldn't get them up during it). Ended in the red. *Died horribly as a 10 DNC/MNK with Drain Samba and a Jack-O-Lantern up from the start. Got it to 50%. Was hitting me for 10-14, no way that's survivable at 10. Gonna modify that blurb on the main page. ---- whats the drop rate on this -Evilman It's 100%. --Volkai 10:52, 13 May 2007 (CDT) the drop rate isnt 100% i've killed it 3 times and still no drop. edit: nvm the guy i killed it for apparently had it and forgot he had it >.<Littledarc ---- Maighdean Uaine has no more than 362 HP in my experience. --Volkai 10:52, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ---- I suspect there to be 2 spawns for this mob. After seeing one person kill it a new one spawned nearly 1 minute later while I was killing other Walking Saplings. I dont think they can both be up at the same time kinda like Leaping Lizzy. I suspect its possible that it has two different PHs cause of this but more testing would be needed. (This is only a theory because it a 100% drop people wont spend much time confirming this.) Either way w00t 10 mins on this NM and got it.--FFXI-Vixenbabe 10:27, 08 March 2010 (UTC) Camped this for 4.5 hours before it popped. I suspect the info about it being an hour pop is incorrect. <_< Oh well, got plenty of random seeds for my gardening mule. --FFXI-Setesh 07:41, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Placeholder is 1 of the 3 Walking Saplings on Widescan directly below 2 Young Quadavs and above 3 Vultures. -- Ayrlie 00:10, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Definately more than a 1hr random spawn. Spent 3 hrs two seperdate days without a drop. Got to the point I was killing every mob just out of shear boredom. Stinging Sophie randomly popped twice on my widescan during one hunt LOL.--DarkTrance 06:00, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Camped for about three hours once. Not a trace of her. --Azulmagia 04:19, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Got my earring on my 3rd attempt to spawn this devil plant... 9+ hours total over 3 days. I THINK the 3-4 saplings closest to the ramp up Zegham Hill are the PH cause after killing those afew times it finaly poped. --Tellah of Carbuncle 03:02, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Killing everything works pretty well. 26 kills and it popped. WOOT ^^--DarkTrance 01:27, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Agreed, killing everything got it to spawn within 5 minutes of my arrival lol Myzou 14:12, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I've tried this method three times for /hours/ and no sign of her -_- --Azulmagia 02:34, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hah-hah! Finally! After months, she decides to show her face to me @_@ 22:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Camped for a little over an hour, using the methods currently on the page - seems accurate. When Maighdean did spawn, he spawned about a minute after the rest of the PH group, and all the way up in J-5 in the first group of 5 (total 6 then counting him). The group of 5 described by Ayrlie seems to be the correct PH group though. --Woodenjigsaw 22:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ---- I camped this just now. Took a little under 4 hours to pop. I tried Sleep 2 with all my enfeeb gear as BLM75 for kicks. Couldn't sleep it. Natsuchii 19:52, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ---- I camped it for about 3h 30min. It spwaned at the east of (H-6)- --Yuuzuki 19:27, 8 January 2008 (GMT) ---- Did this with Bard/thf (my only high lv job) (chocobo mazurka and flee) if some ranger nerd would appear <.< Took me 3 hours (headache) spawned at I-5, still cant believe it did appear took some screens to celebrate with :) so if any poor soul is having a hard time look for Uaine near zegham hill entrance. btw my requiem didnt even tickle Uaine lol hmm Soulstar Solo Just solo'd on 10DNC/5BRD. Got Regen from book, used Paeon and a Regen drink from a treasure casket. Fight took about 3 minutes. Kept Drain Samba up and pounded away. Pixie Cured me twice but would have won regardless. Nicci - Ragnarok Spawn Pretty certain there are 2 spawns, just not at the same time I have confirmed that the HexID is 136 or 142 ... I haven't spent the time to confirm that it can't be up in 2 places at the same time, but I never saw it. Fretion (talk) 15:11, May 1, 2016 (UTC)